


bottle of emotions

by starykids



Series: paradise [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat!Hybrid, Clothed Sex, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Riding, and kinda snaps at minho, for what? idek, if you want you can interpret it as that, its cute at the end, jisung is cat yeehaw, kind of, minho's honestly just confused, not really sex, rly and truly im so sorry, subspace?, sung is going thru a tough time, they do more than kiss, they have clothes on, they kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starykids/pseuds/starykids
Summary: jisung enters stage two of heat





	bottle of emotions

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is 2020 author! this was the second part of paradise, however, due to me finding this cringey and weird, i've decided to write it over. you can read this ver if u want, but u should still read the *official* second part which is silver plated. im leaving it here, bec there are a few of u who like it and i'll kinda feel bad if i delete it (although i may in the future hehhe). if you wanna continue reading this one, go ahead! (silver plated hasnt been uploaded yet - 05/01/2020)
> 
>  
> 
> (2019 author)  
> hello  
> it's been a veRRYYY long while  
> i actually began writing this as soon as i posted the previous one and hope to post it for christmas but LOL look where we are heh. super sorry for not updating for so long >:[ i literally couldn't find my creative juices and motivation. i was going through some of the comments from the other two and it just made me so happy that people actually enjoyed my work so i decided that i needed to finish this :D and here it is.  
> its kinda rushed and i have no idea how to write smut (although it isnt reAllY) so sjfkjajf  
> hope you guys like it uwu  
> thank you all for your amazing comments and kudos. i appreciate it mwah mwah mwah

the weekend of jisung's birthday passed quickly. although jisung always spends his birthdays with minho, the fact that they confessed their feelings to each other made it much more enjoyable.

jisung wasn't really the type of person to 'celebrate' his birthday. he prefers to be home with minho, cuddling and watching movies.

however, this year, minho did something different. he carried jisung to a fancy restaurant to eat dinner and jisung was ecstatic.

although they've gone to amusement parks, cafes and small diners, they never went to such an extravagant place before, and it made jisung's heart swell with warmth and love.

he was also giddy, because it was their first date; but when he announced his thoughts to minho, he said that they've gone on many dates before.

that's when jisung blushed and his long tail -that minho loves- collapsed and wagged softly on the floor, muttering something about it's the first time they went on a date as a couple. there's not much more to say, other than minho becoming increadibly soft, kissing the daylights out of jisung.

their relationship was honestly perfect. they had the trust, comfort and honesty that every couple needs. they bantered like they always did, their house was always filled with laughter and puny jokes, teasing followed by soft giggles.

they don't know how to explain it, but the atmosphere of their home is always free and light and if love was tangible, it could've clearly been seen. the house ironically has a soft coffee smell - jisung hates coffee and minho doesn't drink coffee at home- but they came to the conclusion that it's because of their neighbor (or maybe the fact that minho's closest friend drowns himself in coffee every day at least 6 times a day). they don't have a problem with it though, because it makes the house feel a lot more 'homey'.

after their intense 'confession-makeout' episode, the couple hasn't done anything exceedingly sensual. sure, they kiss all the time, but its usually soft and innocent, nothing that could eventually lead to sexual activities like their first kiss.

and honestly? jisung doesn't have a problem with it. he doesn't have a problem with keeping their relationship plain for the while, he doesn't mind moving slow.

although he's been with minho for almost the whole of his life, he still doesn't want to start a sexual relationship with him, because when he does, it'll be like he's selling off a part of himself to minho -quite literally- and he's not sure that he's ready for that.

and although his heart and mind think the same, the burning fire in his core says otherwise.

-

jisung is bored. bored out of his mind. normally, he'd find entertainment in watching t.v or youtube videos. when his heat started, he was so worried with hiding his situation from minho that he didn't notice how quickly the days went by. and after that, he was preoccupied with minho's attention.

so now, without anything he hasn't seen before and minho's affection, jisung was quite blasé.

along with that, his heat heightened every sense he has, so he heard things he didn't want to, he smelt some very disgusting things and he could see even the tinest of cracks on the walls in their house.

not to mention that he seems to be pulling a lot more hot air from the sunny day. to say he was uncomfortable was the understatment of the year.

jisung groaned and ruffled his hair out of frustration, quickly extracting his hand when he felt a burst of pain shoot through his body from his ears.

he looks at his hands and sighed tiredly at the sight of his claws. normally, hybrids have special features that complete their being; like a bunny hybrid's tail. cat hybrids' claws is their special feature and it's usually a great thing, as it's something all cat hybrids want.

there is no age limit for the special feature to appear, some hybrids get theirs early while others get theirs really late into their lives. however, jisung couldn't find it in him to be happy with his claws as he realised he got his when he scraped minho.

breathing in, he forced his claws to go away, touching his ears afterwards to check for blood. glad to see none, he makes his way to minho's bedroom, thowing himself onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hand and sighed for the umpteenth time.

he feels depressed. he begins crying, softly, afraid for someone to hear him, although there's no one to listen.

all that goes through his mind is that he just wants comfort, he wants his heat to go away, he wants to feel okay and he didn't want to bring minho into it, but he unknowingly did when he fell for him and he feels so regretful, not for falling but for dragging him in a mess. exhaustion from crying takes a toll on his body, and he falls asleep, face red and stained with tears.

-

minho comes home earlier than usual, with a giddy smile on his face. he's home for two days because there was an electricity shortage at work and although there's a lot of work to do, he can't help but feel happy that he gets an extra two days off to spend with his beautiful hybrid.

he opens the door, surprised by the lack of noise (he always comes home to the t.v on) and felt slightly suffocated by the eerie sense of quiet.

"jisungie?" he takes off his shoes hurriedly, worried by the lack of response. his concern rises seeing the living room empty and dark, and quickly made his way to his bedroom. "jisung?" he called out with more haste and opened the door with force.

the noise startled jisung and he woke up alarmed, ears pointedly raised, tail stiff and claws out. minho breathed in relief, running to hug the hybrid.

jisung relaxes and drops his head on minho's shoulder, moving his nose along his collarbone, searching for comfort in minho's smell.

instead of the sweet smell of flowers, he got a strong cologne scent that burnt his nose, and pulled back, hissing quietly. minho raised his eyebrows questionably, arms slowly retracting to his own body. "who do i smell on you?" the tone he asked in was rough and minho had to take a few seconds to process the question because he was shocked by the aggressiveness, "w-what?"

jisung snarled, repeating the question with the same hostile tone, "what? sungie, i don't know what you're talking about. and why are you talking to me like that?" although minho was a laid back person, he didn't tolerate disrespect and for it to be coming from his hybrid that he didn't raise like this startles him.

jisung fumed and he felt heat rush to his face with anger, "you don't get to tell me about my manners when you clearly went against me and our relationship and having the audacity to come into our home with another man's scent on you."

blown away at the accusation, minho fired back with the same amount of heat, "are you seriously accusing me of cheating when we're literally four days into our relationship? you've known me for almost your entire life and you have the guts to tell me that i went against my morals and beliefs and our relationship knowing fully well that i won't- or can't for that matter do it? really jisung?"

and although he knew everything minho said was true, his heightened emotions took over the logical part of his brain, "well a man can change! especially if you're human who is living and in a relationship with a hybrid that requires way too much of your time. maybe you're stressed and wanted to relieve it in a way you'd never do to me! i don't know minho, are you already tired of being with me just with four days into our relationship?"

"am i tired of you? seriously? i've been telling you that i always wanted this, always wanted us! how could you even say something like that? is that how you think of me? a lying, manipulative person that can't hold his desires in? wow jisung, i'm surprised. you're sounding quite like my e-"

"NO! i-" jisung starts crying hysterically, broken by the way minho phrased it. he takes a deep breath in, to try to calm himself to get his words out clearly, but he failed, "i- i would never," he hiccups, face glistening with tears, eyes wide with regret and sorrow, "i didn't mean it hyung. really, i didn't, i'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry-"

he breaks off into sobs again, shoulders shaking and minho couldn't take seeing his boyfriend like this so he took jisung into his arms, wrapping him securely to his own body.

his mouth was near jisung's ear, whispering sweetly in his ears, "i know sungie. i know. i'm so sorry baby. i'm s- so so sorry." minho found himself crying as well, and jisung pulled back.

"hyung? hyung, don't cry. no, please don't. i-i," he couldn't form his words, he couldn't find the comforting ones, so he grabbed minho's face with both of his hands and brushed the pads of his thumb fingers to get rid of the tears.

minho's eyebrows were morphed in a way that showed his sorrow, and it threw jisung off for a minute, because he's never seen minho like this. so he does the one thing that he thinks would comfort minho; smash his lips against the other's.

minho didn't hesitate to kiss back, hands automatically latching themselves into jisung's hair, tugging on it. it wasn't the soft kisses jisung was accustom to, it wasn't the delicate kiss he was expecting.

no, it was much more than that; fiery emotions were present, and they argued with their tongues; jealousy, anger, rage, disappointment, pain but still, jisung could taste the love.

minho pushed jisung onto the bed, not once pulling away, hovering over the feline-like boy. the impact of his back hitting the bed, surprised him and he let out a gasp which turned into a moan, because minho placed his hands on his hips, hitching his shirt up. "h-hyung," jisung called out his name breathlessly, and minho hummed, pressed wet kisses onto his counter-part's neck.

jisung moved his head submissively, giving minho full access to his neck. he felt the other smirk a little, and whined. minho started nibbling on the skin, searching for the spot that got jisung weak.

when he found it, jisung pushed his body up, making their bodies touch, his tail swishing agressively in excitment. minho groaned softly in approval, sucking harder onto the skin, licking the bruise after to soothe the tingling sensation.

minho's lips travelled back to jisung's face, covering the latter's lips with his. this kiss was much softer; jisung tried to convey the message that he didn't mean anything he said, that he wants to stay like this, how they are. and minho? minho kisses jisung, telling him that this is all he wants, jisung is all he wants. no one else. and they get their point across.

jisung is the first to pull back, hands hugging minho's waist, curled up against his shirt. their forheads touched, and minho's hand went to support himself, caging jisung's head. jisung shivered at the closeness of his boyfriend's hands near his overly-sensitive ears and pecked minho's lips.

minho smiled softly and jisung felt his face flush, "hyung, i'm really sorry." minho smiled stayed, his hands fingering the outside of jisung ears, the latter mewling softly at it. "it's okay, baby," minho kissed jisung again, lingering longer than the previous one, "but, would you like to tell me why you're so distressed? why are you so emotional, sungie? you've got to tell me these things so we can figure it out together." jisung smiled brightly at that and minho cursed because damn, his boyfriend is beautiful.

jisung played with minho's shirt out of nervousness, and minho noticed, moving his hands to rub jisung's cheek soothingly. "i think it's my heat," jisung was avoiding minho's eyes, "there are three stages of heat. there aren't any specific labels - at least from what i know. the first stage is basically finding our mates - thank god we're over that-" minho chuckled and nudged jisung's face up, making their eyes meet.

"watch me while you talk sungie. there's no need to be embarrassed." jisung scoffed and muttered a 'yes there is' but continued regardless, his hands finding their way to minho's neck, rubbing it in an attempt to calm himself.

"the second stage - i think this is where we are,-" jisung blew out a shaky breath, "is something that hybrids do to keep other hybrids away; to make it known that their mate is taken," he searched for a negative emotion in minho's eyes, but saw nothing of the sought, only patience.

"h-hyung, i'll have to mark you." minho's eyes widen in surprise and stuttered, "m-mark me? as in- sink your teeth into me?" jisung nodded, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the look on minho's face, already assured that it would be disgust.

minho's head fell on jisung's neck, hair tickling the latter, "sungie, that's kind of hot." jisung choked on air, "what?" minho pulled back to watch jisung in his eyes and smiled coyly, "i think that's hot," minho bent down and started nibbling on jisung's neck, causing small blotches of red to form.

"what's the last stage?" it was mumbled against his skin and jisung shivered, hot breaths escaping his mouth, "th-e last stage is" he bit back a moan at a particularly hard bite, sure to leave another hickey, "mating."

minho growled lowly and grinding his hips against jisung's, drawing a gasp from the latter, "it keeps getting better. are you sure there isn't any other stage?" jisung whined and mumbled no, face and body flushed. "well that's okay. you're mine anyway, i can have you anytime i want, right?"

jisung squeaked cutely at the sentence and hid his face in minho's neck. minho chuckled, his breath hitting jisung's ears which sent pleasurable tingles throughout the latter's body. "sungie, are you okay with that? it isn't too overwhelming is it?" minho's voice was soft, as if he was worried that he was too arrogant with his last statement.

jisung wrapped his legs around minho's body, pulling him down, allowing minho to feel his growing erection, "hyung-" his breath hitched at the friction, "i'm okay with it. it's okay, it's great- god, it's amazing." somewhere through jisung's confession, minho rolled his hips, the sensation sending jisung off the edge.

"is that so?" minho continued his mischievous actions teasingly, running his mouth over jisung's ear, the movement of his lips when he talks further turning jisung on, "i'm glad, baby- oh," he felt jisung buck his hips up to satisfy himself, "dirty baby. you shouldn't do that." jisung let a whine out, saying sorry quietly, trying to restrain himself from moving against the other.

minho murmured praises, things like 'good boy' or 'you're so pretty,'while pressing hard kisses against his neck and it had jisung on the edge. minho's pelvis moved languidly against jisung and the younger boy was getting annoyed at the teasing.

jisung's mouth found its way to minho's neck, mouthing at it softly. minho blew a breathless sigh against jisung's cheek, pecking it softly.

that's when jisung sucked harshly, nibbling the skin afterwards. he bucked his hips up again and let out a soft moan. minho, displeased with the sudden action, pulled away from jisung to watch him in the eyes. "i said you shouldn't do that baby. why are you so impatient hm?"

jisung let out a cry of frustration and pushed minho onto the bed, straddling him, "hyung, i am annoyingly hot, and my senses have heightened; i'm so frustrated," jisung grinded on minho, while he carried his face to the other's, "and since you're the only who can help me with that.." he pressed a kiss against minho, setting a fast rhythm to his hips, "i wanna hurry up and get it over with so i can be comfortable to cuddle." it came out like a breathless whine, and minho couldn't help but wonder since when jisung was this alluring.

minho hummed in response, and pulled jisung down, smashing their lips together while moving his own hips to match jisung's pace. their crotches were brushing against each other's, bringing out soft groans from them.

minho sucked on jisung's tongue, one hand twisting in jisung's hair, the other going up his shirt.

jisung's body felt like it was on fire. with the rough friction on his erection, minho's tongue on his and the pulling in his hair, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

jisung pulled back, sitting up on minho's lap, head tilted back and eyes closed. he moaned out minho's name, hips stuttering at the intense feeling of arousal.

that's when he felt minho's hand tug on his nipple. he mewled in surprise, jumping, adding extra friction on minho's clothed dick.

minho groaned, "like that, baby? like it when i pull on your nipple?" jisung moaned, voice a lot higher, and started rutting against minho faster, "yes- yes, love it, a-gain, please," minho twisted and pinched at jisung's nipple, causing the older boy to writhe on top of him.

jisung's mind was hazy, not aware of anything but the feeling of minho's body on his. he felt like he could co-, "slow down baby, fuck, slow down," minho hips stopped and both his hands went around jisung's hips, stopping him from moving.

jisung's eyes opened in fear and looked down, and that's when minho saw it; jisung was crying, tears running down on his pretty face.

"w-what? no,no! hyung, please, please, let me-," he sobbed, desperately trying to move, but failing because of minho's strong grip.

minho groaned lowly, cock getting even harder at jisung's tear-stained face and begs, "oh baby," he pulled jisung on him, hands moving to the groove of his ass, "you look so pretty. you sound so nice. all for me right, sungie?"

jisung nodded, starting back a slow pace, rutting against minho, "yes, yes. all for you, hyung. i'm all yours." minho let of a gruff sound at that and lifted jisung's hips, only to slam it down harshly, an intesity of feeling bursting through his body.

"that's right, baby. all mine." minho pulled jisung's face to his, hips continuously moving against jisung's. "you're only mine baby."

jisung mewled, nodding, leaning down to kiss minho. the older responded immediately, although it was more tongue and hot breath than a kiss.

minho's hands moved from jisung's ass, back to his nipples. this time, he grabbed both, making sure to give them the same attention. jisung cried out, hands scraping at minho's clothed shoulder.

jisung pulled away from minho's lips, face hovering over the other's, "hyu- hyung," he paused to let out a moan, "gon- gonna come soon. go- gotta ma-rk you," his words were slurred, and minho felt his tail wrap around his upper thigh, tightly.

minho didn't answer, only raising an eyebrow, hips moving harder and faster against jisung's.

jisung got the message, "plea- please let me mark you hyung. let me, let me make you mine. please, please. let me make you-" minho bit at jisung's lips to silence him. he pulled back a second after, "do it, baby."

jisung let out a happy noise and latched on to minho's neck immediately. with minho's hands pulling on his overly sensitive nipples and his ass rubbing roughly on minho's dick, he was so close, so he threw out role-play and went to a place just below minho's pulse area.

"gonna mark you here," he murmured it and before minho could respond, he felt a prick at his neck.

"oh- oh fuck," he expected it to hurt, but it didn't. the feeling of jisung's fangs entering his neck was overpoweringly pleasurable and minho had to let his hands fall out from jisung's shirt, insteading opting to grab on to his hair, fingers close to jisung's ears. his hips stuttered and he bucked into the warmth of jisung's crotch, coming in his pants. his eyes closed involuntary and he let out a soft groan.

he was so caught up through his own orgasm that he didn't feel jisung's teeth leave his neck, nor did he notice when jisung came.

he came right after minho, his blood was sweetened by minho's ejaculation. with the sweet taste hitting his tongue and the heavy, almost possessive hold on his hair, jisung felt an intense feeling of pleasure running through his body.

their hips still rutted against each other's after orgasming. minho's grip on jisung's hair loosened, and his fingers toyed with both of jisung's hair while he felt jisung licking at the bite on his neck.

"that, that was amazing." his words came out breathless, and he leaned to rest his face on jisung's hair.

jisung nodded and mewled, hips grinding down on minho's harshly.

he sat up, letting minho's hands fall from his head, to look at him, "it was," he grinned tiredly.

minho was awestruck, because even post-orgasm, jisung still managed to keep his look of innocence, although the dazed look in his eyes and red marks on his neck proved otherwise.

the two had stopped moving, only taking their time to watch each other. minho's hands went to jisung's hips, not grabbing it, just letting it rest there, "you look good." jisung giggled, and swooped down to kiss minho softly. no tongue, no hot breath, no moans; just a soft, long peck.

jisung pulled back, and moved his hands to sweep minho's hair back, out of his face, "you too, hyung," he pressed another light kiss against minho's lips and then got off of him, "come on, let's go bathe. and i want to see your reaction to the mark." jisung smiled and left minho on the bed, heading to the bathroom.

after a minute, minho got up, legs like jelly, and followed jisung's trail. when he got to the bathroom, he saw that the feline-like boy was already in the water, hair wet and ears twitching cutely. jisung smiled adoringly at minho, and made a gesture towards the mirror.

when minho watched in the mirror, eyes searching for the mark, he let out a small gasp. he heard jisung giggle and he flipped him off. he turned his neck a little, trying to get a better view of the mark.

it was a constellation. tiny dots connected by lines were formed into a small crescent. it looked like fallout glitter, minus the glimmering and colour.

"whoa," he turned around and started to take off his clothes, "it's hella pretty." jisung nodded enthusiastically, happy that minho like it.

minho got into the tub behind jisung, hands wrapping around his tummy, face snuggled in his neck.

jisung sighed, and raised a hand to play with minho's hair, "thank you for letting me do this. thank you for not running from me," minho planted a small kiss on jisung's neck in response, "i'm sorry for saying all that shit to you. i didn't mean it."

minho pulled back, and angled jisung head to his, pressing a hard kiss on jisung's lips. a surprised yelp was caught in jisung's throat as he tried to kiss back.

minho pulled away, forehead resting against jisung's, "i love you."

jisung smiled brightly, and pressed a soft kiss against minho's lips, before pulling away again.

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> (2019)  
> thanks for reading uwu! i have no idea when im gonna update again, but i will ;) i have exams coming up and im a procastinator so dont get high hopes for a quick update :( thank you again, and i hope you all are safe and healthy!


End file.
